My all is in you
by baby kyumin. Minnie
Summary: bagaimana bila seorang Cho Kyuhyun mencintai hyungnya sendiri, Cho sungmin. Dan Sungmin sendiri adalah seseorang yang memiliki keterbelakangan mental. /yaoi, boyslove/
1. Chapter 1

**MY ALL IS IN YOU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Bagaimana bila seorang Cho Kyuhyun mencintai hyungnya sendiri, Cho Sungmin dan Sungmin sendiri adalah seorang yang memiliki keterbelakangan mental.**

**.**

**.**

**Author : Baby Kyumin. "Minnie"**

**.**

**.**

**Rate: T**

**.**

**.**

**Genre: Hurt/comfort, brothership, romance**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : (For Now)**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Cho Sungmin**

**Park Leeteuk**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:**

**Yaoi, boyslove, incest, Typo bertebaran, dan banyak ketidak sempurnaan dimana-mana, DON'T LIKE please clik Back its so easy!, Don't Bash my chara, wanna Copy? Please take permission for me, and Thanks full Love if you already Read my FF and give a Review**

**Enjoy for read**

Terlalu indah sosok itu, sosok yang kini sedang memainkan boneka kelinci yang ada dipangkuannya, duduk bersila di atas kursi panjang sambil sesekali mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mencium boneka itu, sosok manis yang bergenre laki-laki itu terlihat berusia kurang lebih 24 tahun namun sungguh tak terlihat dari wajahnya itu, rambut blonde yang bersinar ditimpa sinar matahari, mata yang bulat berbinar pipi chubby yang menggemaskan kulit putih yang mulus tanpa cacat. Bibir berbentuk plump yang merah seperti chery dan hidung yang terlihat begitu pas dengan wajah imutnya, sekilas namja itu terlihat begitu sempurna, semua yeoja bisa bertekuk lutut dihadapannya. Semua namja rela menjadi gay untuk dirinya, terlebih senyumnya yang manis dan terkesan kekanakkan menjadikannya sangat menggemaskan, namun dia tidak sesempurna itu atau lebih tepatnya tak lagi sempurna, seelah kejadian 4 tahun yang lalu, kejadian yang amat membekas diingatan namja itu, ingatan yang sangat menyeramkan, kejadian dimana ia menjadi bulan-bulannan nafsu segerombolan perampok yang tak memiliki hati, kejadian yang merenggut semua keceriaannya, kejadian yang membuatnya kehilangan semua akal sehatnya dan kejadian yang membuatnya keterbelakangan mental. yah namja bernama lengkap Cho Sungmin itu memiliki keterbelakangan mental, sikapnya seperti anak berusia 7 tahun. Ia tak bisa lagi bersikap dewasa ia seperti ingin melupakan semua kejadian yang terjadi saat ia berusia 20 tahun hingga ia seperti sekarang ini.

"Kyu…" Sungmin melambaikan tangannya kearah sesosok namja yang sedang berdiri dipintu rumah yang sedari tadi memandanginya

Namja tinggi itu tersenyum dan melangkah mendekati Sungmin, namja tinggi berwajah stoic itu bernama Cho Kyuhyun dongsaeng dari Cho Sungmin. namja berambut coklat hazel itu merupakan seseorang yang merasa sangat bertanggung jawab dengan keadaan hyungnya sekarang yah kejadian itu kejadian saat dirinya masih berusia 15 tahun, dimana Sungmin bergegas menyembunyikan Kyuhyun didalam lemari untuk melidunginya. Dan dari celah pintu lemari itu Kyuhyun bisa menyaksikan betapa kejinya para perampok itu memperkosa tubuh Sungmin yang sudah babak belur.

"Kyu udah pulang? Kyu bawa ice cream buat Min?" Tanya Sungmin dengan nada polos

Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian mengangguk

"rasa apa? Kalau ga strowberry Min ga mau" ujar Sungmin lagi

"rasa strowberry.." jawab Kyuhyun

"Yeyy!" Sungmin melonjak senang kemudian berlari masuk kedalam rumah. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum namun senyumnya memudar saat melihat Sungmin terjatuh tersandung lantai kayu yang membatasi taman belakang dan rumahnya

"Huwaaaaa " tangisan Sungmin pecah dan Kyuhyun segera berlari mendekati Sungmin dan berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan sungmin

"Hiks.. appo..." Sungmin memegangi lututnya yang lecet, mungkin itu tidak terlalu parah untuk namja berumur 24 tahun namun tidak untuk kondisi Sungmin sekarang

"Eh... hyung jangan menangis ne..." bujuk Kyuhyun memegang lutut sungmin pelan

"Hiks, appo Kyu... lantainya jahat sama Min" isak Sungmin

"Hem, ugh lantai ini memang nakal!" Kyuhyun menepuk lantai itu "udah sekarang lantainya ga akan jatuhin hyung lagi, kan udah Kyu pukul"

Sungmin mengangguk "Tapi sakit Kyu..." Sungmin yang matanya masih berkaca-kaca menunjuk lututnya yang lecet

Kyuhyun menunduk meniup luka itu pelan "huftftftft... sekarang masih sakit?" tanyanya menatap Sungmin

Sungmin menggeleng "gomawo Kyu," dan satu pelukan melingkar ditubuh Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun mengusap rambut blonde yang lembut itu "ne hyung... aku berjanji akan selalu melindungimu dari apapun!"

"Kyu, tadi eomma telphone, eomma suruh Kyu antar Min ketempat eomma, Eumzzz Min mau tinggal jauh ya? Kalau Min pergi Kyu ikut ya!" Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya

"biarkan saja Hyung, kalau eomma atau appa telphone Hyung lagi bilang aja Hyung baik-baik aja sama Kyu!" kata Kyuhyun "kita akan disini bersama Hyung, eomma dan appa ga berhak misahin kita" Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin erat.

Jujur saja Kyuhyun sangat membenci kedua orang tuanya yang gila akan uang itu, andai saja 4 tahun yang lalu mereka tidak pergi ke Jepang dan andai saja mereka tidak mempunyai banyak musuh dalam dunia bisnis kejadian 4 tahun yang lalu itu tak akan pernah terjadi dan membuat hyung yang paling ia sayangi menjadi seperti ini.

"Kyu.. Min mau ice cream..." ujar Sungmin

"oh, ayo kita makan ice cream!" Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin berdiri.

-Baby KyuMin , Minnie-

"Kyu… Kyu…"

Kyuhyun merasa bahunya ada yang mengguncang pelan

"kyu…"

Terdengar rengekan disebelahnya, dengan sedikit mengeryit Kyuhyun membuka mata, dan terlihat sosok sungmin yang menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon

"hyung.. waeyo?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur

"Min mau minum susu…" rengek Sungmin yang kini sedang memeluk boneka kelincinya

"eungh..." Kyuhyun menatap jam yang ada didinding menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi " sudah malam hyung... besok pagi saja ne..." bujuk Kyuhyun, yang jujur saja saat ini Kyuhyun sangat mengantuk

"Anhi Kyu... Min mau sekarang. Min ga bisa bobo makannya Min mau minum susu sekarang" rengek Sungmin lagi

"Hyung.. minta sama Teuki ajhumma aja ya!" kata Kyuhyun menaikan selimutnya sebatas leher lagi.

Tak ada jawaban dan Kyuhyunpun tersenyum dan bersiap menuju alam mimpinya lagi

"Hiks..."

Kyuhyun meengeryitkan dahinya

"Hiks Hiks..."

Oke, sekarang Kyuhyun yakin itu sebuah isakan disebelahnya

"Hiks Hiks huweeee" Tangisan itu terdengar keras dan kyuhyun langsung bangkit mendapati Sungmin yang sedang menangis keras menutupi wajahnya yang basah

"Kyu ga sayang sama Min lagi... hiks... Min ga mau tidur sama Kyu lagi biar Min tidur diluar sama cacao!" Sungmin turun dari ranjang dan berlari keluar kamar.

Kyuhyun yang sudah sepenuhnya sadar langsung mengejar Sungmin yang ada diruang tamu tepatnya disamping kandang Cacao anjing kecil peliharaan Sungmin

"Hyung... kembali kekamar ya... Kyu bikinin susunya sekarang" bujuk Kyuhyun

"ga mau! Kyu jahat! Kyu ga sayang Min! Biar aja Min disini sama cacao!" seru Sungmin masuk kedalam kandang Cacao yang memang cukup luas dan muat dimasuki oleh namja dewasa seukuran Sungmin

"Hyung..."

"Ada apa tuan muda?" sapa namja paruh baya berwajah manis dengan mata yang memancarkan kesejukkan yang mendalam berdiri tak jauh dari kakak beradik Cho itu.

"Hyung ngambek ajhumma..." kata Kyuhyun lemah

Namja bernama lengkap Park Leeteuk atau sering dipanggil Teuki ajhumma oleh kedua orang itu tersenyum kemudian mendekati kandang Cacao yang didalamnya ada Sungmin dan anjing kecil itu

"Tuan muda... ayo keluar, Tuan muda Kyu sangat khawatir padamu..." bujuk Leeteuk

"Bohong! Kyu jahat, Kyu ga mau bikinin Min susu! Padahal Min mau susu biar cepet bobo... tapi Kyu malah bobo sendiri !" ujar Sungmin

"hem.. ya sudah biar saya yang bikinin susu buat tuan muda Min, sekarang tuan muda keluar yah..." kata Leeteuk lembut

"Enggak! Min ga mau keluar Min ga mau liat Kyu!"

"Hyung.. Kyu minta maaf ya... Kyu janji ga bakal gitu lagi! Eungh kalau Hyung keluar besok Kyu bawain boneka kelinci lagi!" Rayu Kyuhyun ia tahu cara ini yang paling ampuh

Tak lama kepala Sungmin muncul dari pintu kandang Cacao "yaksok?" Sungmin mendirikan jari kelingkingnya, Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian mengaitkan kelingkingya dikelingking Sungmin

"Yaksok!" sahut Kyuhyun

Sungmin tertawa kemudian keluar dari kandang itu "Teuki ajhumma!" seru Sungmin dan langsung memuluk tubuh mungil Leeteuk

"ada apa Tuan muda?" tanya Leeteuk mengelus rambut Tuan mudanya yang paling tua itu.

"em... mau peluk Ajhumma aja!" jawab Sungmin, membuat Kyuhyun tekekeh dan mengacak pelan rambut hyungnya itu

"Hem, aku bikin susu dulu ya!" Kyuhyun beranjak namun dengan cepat Sungmin menarik Kyuhyun dan memeluk namja itu

"ajhumma, Min minta tolong ajhumma yang bikinin boleh ga?" tanya Sungmin pada Leeteuk, dan Namja itu mengangguk dan berlalu

"Hem... Hyung mau disini apa dikamar?" tanya Kyuhyun masih membiarkan Sungmin memeluknya

"Di kamar.." jawab Sungmin

"Ya sudah, ayo.." ajak Kyuhyun

"Gendong..." Rengek Sungmin

Kyuhyun tertawa kemudian menggendong hyungnya itu dipunggungnya dan masuk kekamar mereka.

Ya, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memang tidur dikamar yang sama, hal ini dikarenakan saat 3 tahun yang lalu Sungmin selalu mengalami mimpi buruk yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur, keadaan Sungmin saat ini jauh dikatakan lebih baik dari 3 tahun yang lalu, setelah kejadian itu Sungmin betul-betul menjadi seseorang yang kehilangan akal sehatnya, masih terekam dengan jelas diingatan Kyuhyun saat orang tua mereka datang dan menemukan Sungmin dalam keadaan mengenaskan dan saat Sungmin sadar betapa histerisnya namja manis itu, dia tak mau disentuh oleh siapapun dan tak ingin diobati tapi beruntung Sungmin masih mengenali Kyuhyun dan masih mau disentuh oleh adiknya itu, sikap Sungmin menjadi sangat waspada ia selalu memeluk Kyuhyun saat ada orang lain yang mendekat. 1 tahun seperti itu, Nyonya dan Tuan Cho memutuskan memindahkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun ke Mokpo tempat yang lebih tenang dan jauh dari keramaian, dan ternyata keputusan ini sangatlah tepat. Sungmin tak lagi menolak orang lain namun sikapnya lambat laun berubah menjadi seperti anak kecil kembali. Tapi apabila malam tiba Sungmin akan berteriak ketakutan saat Mimpi kejadian itu selalu menghantuinya hal ini membuat Kyuhyun khawatir dan memindahkan Sungmin kekamarnya, dan selama di Mokpo mereka berdua tinggal bersama ajhumma pengasuh Sungmin yang dulu, orang tua mereka tinggal di seoul karena harus mengurus bisnis mereka. Dan Kyuhyun sangat membenci kenyataan yang kini ia hadapi, karena orang tua mereka kini tahu kalau kondisi Sungmin sudah membaik dan menginginkan Sungminnya kembali ke Seoul untuk segera diobati, masih jelas diingatan Kyuhyun saat ia membawa Sungmin ke Seoul dan menemani Sungmin trapi untuk memulihkan kondisinya, suara teriakan sungmin yang sedang dipakaikan alat berbentuk helm yang dihubungkan dengan kabel listrik yang Kyuhyun tau sebagai alat kejut otak. Kyuhyun tak mau hal itu terjadi lagi

"Kyu..." panggil Sungmin yang kini ada dipelukkan Kyuhyun, mereka berdua ada di atas ranjang dengan Sungmin yang bersandar didada Kyuhyun

"ne, Hyung?"

"kenapa Kyu suka meluk Min kayak gini?" tanya Sungmin

"wae? Hyung ga suka?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya

"Anhi... Min suka!" Sungmin meneggelamkan wajahnya didada Kyuhyun

"Hyung..." kini Kyuhyun yang memanggil Sungmin

"Ne" Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun

"Saranghae..."

"Nado!" jawab Sungmin ceria

Sebenarnya Sungmin tidak begitu paham dengan maksud dari perkataan Kyuhyun, hanya saja ia tahu dari leeteuk arti dari kata-kata itu adalah Kyuhyun menyanyanginya dan Sungmin juga menyanyanginya jadi membalasnya

"aku tidak perduli orang mau berkata apa, bagiku selama kau disisiku hyung, aku bahagia..." Kyuhyun mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin

"Min juga! Min juga bahagia kalau Kyu ada disini, beliin Min ice cream sama boneka bunny!" seru Sungmin

Kyuhyun menarik nafas kemudian tersenyum

"_aku tak perduli bila ini salah"_

-Baby KyuMin. Minnie-

Hari yang cerah dan sangat indah, hari ini Kyuhyun sebenarnya ingin sekali mengajak Sungmin jalan-jalan namun ternyata pekerjaan kantornya tidak bisa ditinggalkan jadi pagi-pagi sekali ia sudah rapi dengan jas berwarna abu-abunya dan kemeja berwarna baby blue serta dasi yang terpasang rapi dikerah kemejanya.

"Kyu. Kyu," Sungmin menarik ujung jas Kyuhyun berulang kali sampai Kyuhyun menoleh

"Ne, Hyung?" sahut Kyuhyun

"Kyu mau pergi kerja ya? Katanya mau jalan-jalan sama Min beli boneka Bunny?" tanya Sungmin dengan mata berkaca-kaca menatap mata coklat milik Kyuhyun penuh harap

"Mian Hyung... Kyu harus pergi dulu sebentar..." kata Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya ia tak tega meninggalkan Sungmin saat ini

"Mau kemana sih? Mau kerja ya? Kyu kerja terus ninggalin Min! Kalau gini terus biar Min cari teman baru aja!" Sungmin menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kemudian keluar dari kamar mereka, Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah Sungmin yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan itu

"Ajhumma... Teuki Ajhumma..." panggil Sungmin seraya menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa, ia menyilangkan kakinya, memeluk boneka kelincinya dan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"ne, tuan muda!" sahut Leeteuk yang muncul dari dapur dan mengenakan celemek berwarna biru ditubuhnya

"Ajhumma lagi apa?" tanya Sungin masih dalam mood merajuk

"lagi masak tuan muda... ada apa?"

"temani Min main..." kata Sungmin

"eh? Tapi ajhumma lagi masak tuan muda!" kata Leeteuk lagi

"ish, ajhumma masak! Kyu kerja! Min sendirian! Min ga suka.." seru Sungmin

"hem... jadinya Hyung mau apa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang baru muncul dengan keadaan yang sudah rapi dan sangat tampan, ia sehera duduk disamping sungmin dan mencium pipi Sungmin yang semakin menggembung karena Sungmin sedang cemberut

"ihhhhh Min lagi marah Kyu... jangan poppo Min!" grutu Sungmin menatap tajam Kyuhyun dan itu sangat lucu

"hem, Kyu harus kerja, kalau Kyu ga kerja Kyu ga bisa beliin Hyung ice cream sama boneka lagi! Nanti kalau kita ga punya duit malah boneka hyung loh yang Kyu jual!" goda Kyuhyun

"hah? Andwae!" Sungmin memeluk bonekanya erat lalu menggeleng-geleng cepat "ya udah sana Kyu kerja, jangan jual Bunny Min! "

Kyuhyun tertawa "ya sudah .."

"ayo tuan muda kita sarapan dulu!" ajak Leeteuk

Kyuhyun mengangguk "ayo Hyung..." ia berdiri menyodorkan tangannya pada Sungmin

"suapin ne," pinta Sungmin

"Oke,"

"Horeee..." Sungmin melonjak senang dan langsung menyergap punggung Kyuhyun

"Aww Hyung!"

"Gendong Kyu!" seru Sungmin

"berat Hyung!"

"Ga mau! Ayo jalan... Hiyaaaaa Kuda Kyu jalan..." seru Sungmin

Leeteuk hanya tertawa melihat kedua tuan mudanya itu. Ia bahagia melihat duo Cho itu melupakan kesedihan mereka saat ini.

Dan tanpa mereka ketahui diluar sana ada 2 orang namja menatap rumah mereka dengan senyuman sinis

"jadi disini kalian menyembunyikan Sungminku..." ucap salah satu namja itu

"jadi apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" tanya namja disebelahnya

"tentu saja mengambil milikku"

TBC

-Baby -

Minnie datang dengan FF baru *plak FF TLNF aja belum selesai* ah... minnie lagi buntu otak ma FF itu dan kebetulan Minnie punya ide baru eotthoke? Ini patut dilanjut atau tidak? Review ya readers *puppy eyes*

Warm hug

_Baby Kyumin. Minnie-


	2. Chapter 2

**MY ALL IS IN YOU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Bagaimana bila seorang Cho Kyuhyun mencintai hyungnya sendiri, Cho Sungmin dan Sungmin sendiri adalah seorang yang memiliki keterbelakangan mental.**

**.**

**.**

**Author : Baby Kyumin. "Minnie"**

**.**

**.**

**Rate: T**

**.**

**.**

**Genre: Hurt/comfort, brothership, romance**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : (For Now)**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Cho Sungmin**

**Park Leeteuk**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:**

**Yaoi, boyslove, incest, Typo bertebaran, dan banyak ketidak sempurnaan dimana-mana, DON'T LIKE please clik Back its so easy!, Don't Bash my chara, wanna Copy? Please take permission for me, and Thanks full Love if you already Read my FF and give a Review**

**Enjoy for read**

**Chap 2**

"Hyung jangan kemana-mana, jangan mau diajak bicara sama orang yang tidak dikenal! Jangan pergi jauh-jauh dari rumah tidak boleh pergi kemanapun kecuali taman dekat kompleks! Dan jangan lupa makan siang!" kata Kyuhyun saat dia ada didepan pintu hendak masuk kemobilnya. Sungmin hanya mengangguk-angguk cepat

"Ya sudah Kyu kerja dulu! Hyung jangan nakal!" Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Sungmin seperti seorang ayah pada anaknya

"Kyu hati-hati, jangan lupa bawa boneka bunny ya!" kata Sungmin

Kyuhyun mengangguk "Teuki ajhumma, hari ini aku titip Sungmin hyung lagi"

"Ne tuan, saya akan menjaga tuan muda Min!"

"Jangan lupa berikan vitaminnya ya ajhumma... belakangan hyungku jarang makan nasi!" Kyuhyun memegang pipi Sungmin yang gempil

"Ne Tuan..."

"Ya sudah Kyu berangkat ya Hyung!"

Dan Kyuhyunpun berlalu bersama dengan mobil merahnya,

Sungmin menghela nafas "yah... Kyu pergi deh... "

"Tuan muda mau apa sekarang?" tanya Leeteuk

"Min mau main ketaman, boleh ajhumma?" tanya Sungmin menatap penuh harap kearas Leeteuk

"baiklah... ayo!" Leeteuk menutup pintu rumah itu dan dengan menggandeng tangan Leeteuk. sungmin berjalan dengan riang kearah taman kompleks yang tak jauh dari rumah mereka

"Ajhumma ajhumma..." panggil Sungmin

"Ne, Tuan muda?" tanya Leeteuk

"kenapa sih Kyu ga bolehin Min temenan sama orang-orang?" tanya Sungmin

"hem... Tuan muda Kyu tidak mau Tuan muda Min dijahatin sama orang lain!" jawab Leeteuk

"emang semua orang itu jahat ya Ajhumma?" Sungmin menatap leeteuk

"tidak, ada beberapa orang baik juga..."

"hem... orang baik seperti Kyu dan Ajhumma kan? Apa mereka akan belikan Min ice cream sama boneka bunny juga?"

Leeteuk tersenyum memandang tingkah polos Sungmin kemudian mengangguk

"Eh, ajhumma Min main ayunan ya... " Sungmin berlari kearah ayunan kemudian duduk dan mulai mengayunkan dirinya ia tertawa ceria seperti biasa

Sungmin membentuk beberapa benda dengan pasir yang ada ditaman itu, ia tak menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya, bukan Leeteuk, karena namja itu tadi kembali kerumah hendak mengambil makannan dan Sungmin bersikeras tetap ditempat ini.

"Hai Min!" sapa seseorang, membuat Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya sebentar namun kemudian kembali fokus kepermainannya

"hemmm... sendiri saja pengasuhmu kemana?" tanya namja itu kemudian berjongkok disebelah Sungmin, lagi-lagi sungmin tak menjawab

"hey anak manis kenapa tidak menjawab sih? Hem... tidak baik loh..." ujar namja itu lagi

"Kata Kyu Min ga boleh ngomong sama orang yang tidak dikenal!" ujar Sungmin ketus

"ya sudah kita kenalan dulu.. aku Mimi" namja bernama asli Zhoumi itu mengulurkan tangannya

Sungmin menatap ragu tangan Zhoumi yang terulur kearahnya itu kemudian memadang namja sipit yang sedang tersenyum manis kearahnya sambil beberapa kali mengerjapkan matanya

"apa kau orang baik?" tanya Sungmin

"Ne, aku orang baik..." jawab Zhoumi

"Mana?" Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya kearah Zhoumi seperti meminta sesuatu

"apa?"

"kata Teuki Ajhumma, kalau orang baik itu pasti ngasih Min ice cream kalau ga Boneka bunny" ujar Sungmin

"oh! Aku lupa bawa itu tapi... aku punya ini!" Zhoumi mengeluarkan 1 buah permen tangkai berbungkus merah dari kantungnya

"Lolipop!" seru Sungmin senang "Min mau Min mau!"

"ini memang untukmu"ia odorkan permen itu ke Sungmin dan namja manis itu menerimanya dengan senang kemudian langsung membuka dan memakannya

"kau membuat apa Min?" tanya Zhoumi

"buat istana..." jawab Sungmin dan kembali memegang pasir itu dan membentuknya

"untuk siapa?"

"untuk Min sama Kyu... Kyu pangerannya Min putrinya, sebenarnya Min mau jadi pangeran tapi Kyu bilang Min lebih cocok jadi putri dan Kyu yang tampan baru jadi pangeran" kata Sungmin jujur

"_cih narrsis sekali bocah itu!" _batin Zhoumi "em... kalau tempatku dimana?" tanya Zhoumi

"eoh? Mimi mau tinggal diistana juga?" tanya Sungmin memiringan kepalanya menatap Zhoumi

"iya..."

"kalau gitu Mimi jadi pangeran kedua aja! Kan Mimi tampan " kata Sungmin membuat Zhoumi tersenyum "Tapi Kyu lebih tampan!" lanjut Sungmin membuat Zhoumi seperti naik kepuncak gunung dan seketika digelindingkan dari atas sana.

"Min, apa kau tidak bosan hanya bermain disekitaran sini saja?" tanya Zhoumi

"Eumz... sebenarnya bosan, tapi Kyu belum libur jadi Min ga bisa ketempat lain" Sungmin menggeleng imut.

"Hem.. bagaimana kalau aku menhajakmu pergi?"

"Hem?" Sungmin meletakkan jarinya didagu dahinya berkerut seperti berfikir

"Ayo... aku akan membawamu kesuatu tempat yang sangat menyenangkan!" Bujuk Zhoumi

"Apa disana banyak boneka bunny?" Tanya Sungmin antusias.

"Ne, sangat banyak!"

"Kajja!" Sungmin berdiri membuat Zhoumi ikut berdiri dan tersenyum karena Sungmin mau ikut dengannya.

"Eh tapi... Min harus bilang sama Kyu dulu! Nanti Kyu nyariin Min.."

"Eh, jangan!"

"Wae?" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kita main Detective conan, Kyu jadi conannya biar cari Min... "

"Min jadi apa?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Min jadi Ai... bagus kan?"

"Ah- arraseo.. kalau begitu ayo..."

Zhoumi tersenyum kemudian menarik tangan Sungmin yang meningggalkan boneka bunnynya dikursi taman, tak lama setelah 2 namja itu pergi Leeteuk datang matanya terbelalak melihat tak ada siapapun ditempatitu

'Tuan Muda! Tuan muda dimana?" Panggil Leeteuk panik "Tuan muda?" Leeteuk berkeliling ditempat itu memanggil-manggil tuan muda sulungnya "Tuan muda jangan bermain sembunyi saat ini, waktunya makan siang tuan!" Panggil Leteuk lagi, namun ia berhenti berfikiran seperti itu saat melihat boneka bunny kesayangan sungmin yang tergeletak dimeja, bila Sungmin bermain pasti boneka itu dibawanya tidak seperti ini, Leeteuk kembali mencari Sungmin disekitaran tempat itu dan kemudian ia mulai mencari dijalan, dengan kondisi mental Sungmin yang seperti itu memang sangat mengkhawatirkan untuk siapapun. Tersesat dan lebih parahnya diculik seseorang Sungmin tak akan bisa melawan. Saat hari sudah semakin gelap sedangkan Leeteuk belum juga menemukan Sungmin. Dengan takut-takut Leeteuk menghubungi Kyuhyun dan memberikan kabar bahwa Sungmin menghilang dan seketika itu juga Kyuhun langsung beranjak keluar dari kantornya dan menuju rumahnya.

Dengan langkah tergesa namja berwajah stoic itu menghampiri Leeteuk yang sudah berderaian air mata

"Yak Ajhumma apa yang kau lakukan sih? Kenapa Sungmin Hyung bisa hilang?" bentak Kyuhyun

"Mian-Mianhae tuan muda,,, tadi saya meninggalkan Tuan muda Sungmin ditaman sebentar untuk mengambil makan siang namun saat saya kembali tuan muda Min sudah tidak ada!" jawab Leeteuk ditengah isakkannya

"kenapa kau tinggalkan? Kau taukan diluar itu sangat berbahaya,!" bentak Kyuhyun lagi " Haissss" Kyuhyun mengacak rammbutnya kesal kemudian langsung berlari keluar rumah mencari Sungminnya

"Sungmin Hyung... kau diamana?" Seru Kyuhyun tak perdulikan orang-orang sekelilingnya yang menatapnya aneh.

Kyuhyun kalut ia terus mengelilingi kota mencari Sungmin beberapa kali ia bertanya pada orang-orang yang sedang berjalan disana namun kekecewaan yang terus didapat Kyuhyun dan itu membuatnya semakin khawatir dan panik, beberapa kali ia hampir tertabrak mobil saat menyebrang jalan, namun ia tak peduli yang ada didalam fikirannya saat ini hanya dimana Sungmin berada. Kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Sungmin bisa dipastikan ia tak mau lagi melihat dunia ini besok pagi. Bagi Kyuhyun Sungmin adalah hidupnya Sungmin adalah jantungnya bila ia hilang maka detak kehidupan dirinya pun hilang.

Tanpa ia sadari sudah 4 jam penuh ia berkeliling kota ini mencari hyungnya namun terlihat semuanya sia-sia. Kyuhyun duduk disalah satu kursi dipinggir jalan mengacak rambutnya yang memang sudah acak-ackkan, dadanya naik turun menandakan ia bernafas sangat tersendat-sendat setelah terus berlari Kyuhyun menatap jam ditangannya menunjukan pukul 11 malam Kyuhyun semakin frustasi mengingat sampai sekarang ia belum mendapatkan kabar. Leeteuk sudah menghubungi polisi namun karena belum 24 jam pencarian belum mereka lakukan, Kyuhyun mengutuk kepolisian itu yang entah mengapa bekerja sangat lamban. Bagai mana bila terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dalam waktu 1 hari itu, Kyuhyun mengeram marah langkah gontainya menuntun menuju taman tempat Sungmin terakhir berada. Kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat seseorang sedang duduk diayunan sambil mengayunkan tubuhnya menggunakan kakinya seraya bersenandung kecil, Kuhyun menatap tak percaya orang itu ada perasaan lega, marah, kesal, khawatir dan bahagia bercampur menjadi satu

"Sungmin Hyung!" Panggil Kyuhyun

Sosok yang berada diayunan itu mendongak dan tersenyum lebar menampakan deretan gigi putihnya pada Kyuhyun

"Kyu.."

Kyuhyun langsung menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukannya ia memeluk Sungmin erat hingga Sungmin terlonjak kaget "Akhirnya... akhirnya aku menemukanmu Hyung..."

"Kyuh... seshak..." ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun langsung melepas pelukannya dan menarik paksa Sungmin menuju rumahnya

"Kyu.. tangan Min sakit.. Kyu... jangan cepat-cepat..." rengek Sungmin. Saat Kyuhyun menyeretnya pulang kerumah langkahnya yang lebar membuat Sungmin harus berlari kecil mengikutinya

"Kyu... Min capek... Kyu... pelan-pelan..." Rengek Sungmin lagi namun Kyu tak menghiraukannya,

Brakkk

Kyuhyun membuka pintu rumah dengan kasar Leeteuk yang ada didalam terlonjak kaget

"Tuan muda Min!" seru Leeteuk ada kelegaan yang terpancar diwajahnya.

Kyuhyun langsung mendorong Sungmin kepelukan Leeteuk, ia memandang geram kearah dua namja cantik itu, Sungmin yang sudah gemetar ketakutan sejak tadi Kyuhyun menariknya.

"KAU TAHU HYUNG AKU HAMPIR MATI MENCARI MU!" bentak Kyuhyun menunjuk Sungmin yang sudah dipeluk oleh Leeteuk "AKU MENCARIMU HINGGA HAMPIR GILA! KAU FIKIR KAU SEDANG APA? BERMAIN HIDE AND SHEK HAH!"

"mi-mian Kyu.." isak Sungmin dipelukan Leeteuk

"Tuan muda saya mohon jangan memarahi Tuan muda Min lagi dia sangat ketakutan " mohon leeteuk

"DAN KAU JUGA AJHUMMA , MULAI SEKARANG KALIAN TIDAK BOLEH ADA YANG KELUAR DARI RUMAH INI" Ultimatum Kyuhyun

"Mianhae Kyu... mianhae... tadi Min main detective conan sama Kyu ternyata Kyu ga bisa nemuin Min..." isak Sungmin lagi masih dipelukan Leeteuk "Mianhae Kyu... Min ga ga tau kalau Kyu samapai marah seperti itu.. Minahae..."

Kyuhyun menatap miris hyungnya itu, ia sebenarnya sungguh tak tega membentak 2 orang yang sudah menjadi bagian hidupnya tersebut, tapi rasa khawatirnya yang begitu besar membuat ia lepas kendali.

"Kyu.. maafin Min... Kyu jangan marah sama Min... Kyu... mianhae.." Sungmin menarik-narik ujung kemeja yang dikenakan Kyuhyun dengan air mata yang masih terus mengalir deras "Maafin Min..."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas kemudian memeluk namja itu, dan tangisan Sungmin semakin kuat.

"Jangan kau ulangi lagi ya Hyung. Kau bisa membuatku mati ditempat kalau menghilang seperti itu!" Ujar Kyuhyun mengelus rambut blonde milik Hyungnya itu

"Ne, Kyu.. mianhae... Min ga akan seperti itu lagi !" Ujar Sungmin ditengah isakkannya.

"Sebaiknya tuan muda Kyu mandi dulu, biar saya siapkan makan malam!" kata Leeteuk seraya menghapus air matanya walau ini telah larut namun Leeteuk tau kedua tuan mudanya pasti sangat merasa kelaparan saat ini.

"Ne, aku mandi dulu hyung" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, namun Sungmin menahan Kyuhyun dengan menarik kemejanya

"Wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Min juga belum mandi.. " ujar Sungmin

"Lalu?" Kyuhyun menaikan alisnya sebelah

"Eumngh... itu.. emmm Boleh ga Min mandi sama Kyu?" tanya Sungmin mentap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan puppy eyes kelemahan Kyuhyun.

"eh? Tapi Hyung.."

"Boleh ya ya ya.. nanti Min gosokin punggung Kyu deh! Min janji!" kata Sungmin.

"Hem.. baiklah.. ayo..."

Dan dua namja itu segera masuk kedalam kamar mereka. ( Heh kalian pasti membayangkan yang berate M tidak-tidak kali ini Kyuhyun author buat sangat bersikap dewasa dan tidak pervert! Hem belum prevert sih...)

****Baby Kyumin "Minnie"****

Kyuhyun memeluk erat Sungmin yang berada disampingnya dengan sangat posesif.

"Kyu, tadi Min main sama seseorang!" ujar Sungmin yang belum tidur. Ia memainkan kancing piyama Kyuhyun.

"Hem?" Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya agar bisa melihat wajah hyung tersayangnya. 'Siapa?"

"Namanya Mimi!" jawab Sungmin

"Mimi?"

"Ne, dia yang ngajakin Min main detectife conan! Kata Mimi Kyu pasti nemuin Min tapi ternyata Kyu ga nemuin Min. Tadi Min juga diajak kerumah boneka dan dibeliin bunny sama Mimi tapi... kayaknya ketinggalan ditaman. Besok boleh ya Min ambil bunny.."

Kyuhyun menatap tajam Sungmin walau tak terlalu jelas dengan apa yang didengarnya dari Sungmin namun Kyuhyun yakin kalau Sungmin bertemu seseorang bernama Mimi itu dan dia yang menyebabkan Sungmin menghilang tadi.

"Tidak! Hyung tidak boleh kemana-mana! Dan jangan pernah bertemu dengan orang itu lagi." Kata Kyuhyun tegas.

"Waeyo Kyu? Mimi orang baik, dia juga kasih Min lolipop!" bela Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan duduk diranjangnya diikuti Sungmin"Hyung kan sudah kubilang jangan terima apapun dari orang yang tidak kau kenal! Kenapa kau melanggar ucapanku?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Min udah kenal sama Mimi dulu sebelum Mimi kasih lolipop itu Kyu... dan Mimi orang baik buktinya saja dia kasih Bunny ke Min!" kata Sungmin keras kepala.

"Pokoknya kau tak boleh bertemu dengannya lagi!" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Tapi dia teman Min! Min mau main sama Mimi besok"

"Tidak boleh hyung! Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana" ulang Kyuhyun

"Anhi! Pokonya Min mau main sama Mimi, Min ga mau main sendirian terus!" kata Sungmin

Kyuhyun terbelalak, siapa orang yang bernama Mimi itu baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Sungmin sudah membuat hyungnya membantah seperti ini. "Hyung, aku beri tahu sekali lagi. Sekali tak boleh tetap tak boleh atau aku akan membuang semua boneka bunnymu!" Ancam Kyuhyun kemudian beranjak dari kasurnya

"Hiks.. Kyu menyebalkan! Min benci Kyu!" Sungmin mengelung dirinya didalam selimut.

Kyuhyun tak menggubrisnya ia kemudian menuju dapur mengambil air dingin yang ada dikulkas kemudian menuangkannya digelas sebelum meminumnya, Kyuhyun merasa penasaran dengan orang yang disebut Sungmin Mimi itu, baru kali ini ada seseorang yang mendekati hyungnya daroi cerita Sungmin Kyuhyun yakin kalau Mimi itu namja Dewasa terbukti dengan boneka Bunny yang dibelikannya.

'_siapa orang itu?' _batin Kyuhyun

"Tuan muda sedang apa malam-malam disini? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Leeteuk yang tak sengaja keluar kamar mendapati tuan mudannya merenung didapur.

"Eh, Teuki Ajhumma apa kau pernah melihat seseorang bersama Sungmin hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Seseorang?" Leeteuk tampak berfikir sejenak "Emz.. dengan Tuan muda Donghae tuan cucu dari tuan Lee tetangga kita"

"Bukan- bukan dengan anak 5 tahun itu tapi seseorang yang dewasa!"

Leeteuk mengerutkan dahinya "sepertinya tidak pernah Tuan selama ini bila tidak ada Tuan muda Donghae, Tuan muda Min bermain sendiri."

Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya "Ajhumma mulai besok tolong kau perhatikan Sungmin Hyung, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi pada kami."

"Tenang saja Tuan muda saya akan menjaga Tuan Muda Min, maaf karena kelalaian saya tuan muda Kyu jadi sempat kehilangan Tuan muda Min," Leeteuk menundukkan badannya

"Sudahlah jangan kau fikirkan lagi, yang penting sekarang Sungmin hyung sudah ada dirumah." Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Leeteuk pelan kemudian meninggalkan pengasuh Sungmin itu didapur.

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti didepan kamar saat mendengar Sungmin berbicara dengan seseorang.

"Ne, Mimi tidak usah khawatir Min tidak akan memberi tahu Kyu"

"..."

"Hem, Min janji! Janji seorang pria!"

Kyuhyun segera masuk kedalam kamarnya dan ia mendapati Sungmin berdiri disisi jendela kamar dengan keadaan jendela yang terbuka lebar.

"Hyung!"

"Kyu.."

Kyuhyun segera menghampiri Sungmin dan menatap keluar jendela. Tak ada apapun disana. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin "Hyung kau berbicara pada siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun

"ga mau kasih tau, Min kan lagi marah sama Kyu!" ujar Sungmin beranjak dari tempatnya dan kembali berbaring diranjangnya.

"Hyung, cepat beri tahu aku!" kata Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin

"Tidak mau! Min tidak teman dengan Kyu!" Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya dan memeluk boneka bunnynya.

"Hyung jangan membuatku khawatir!" Kata Kyuhyun segera ia kembali kejendela sebelum menutupnya ia menatap tempat itu dan meyakinkan tak ada seseorangpun disana.

Sungmin menatap kesal dongsaengnya itu "Kyu jahat sama Min!" ujar Sungmin.

"Jahat kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun heran mengapa tiba-tiba Sungmin berkata seperti itu.

"Iya, Kyu ga pernah nemenin Min! Min sendirian bosan, eh, pas ketemu temen Min, Min malah ga boleh keluar rumah!" Grutu Sungmin membuat wajahnya semakin imut.

"Hem.. ya sudah Kyu minta maaf ne, sekarang Min Hyung tidur ya... besok Hyung kenalin teman hyung itu ke Kyu otteo?"

"Mimi ga mau ketemu sama Kyu, Mimi bilang Kyu itu galak Mimi jadi takut sama Kyu!" kata Sungmin masih dalam mood merajuk

"Hem... baiklah, Hyung katakan padanya kalau Kyu mtidak akan marah padanya!" bujuk Kyuhyun

"Jinjja?" Tanya Sungmin

"Ne!" Kyuhyun mengangguk

"Gomawo Kyu!" Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun tertarik kekasur dan menindih Sungmin

"heheh Kyu janji ne, jangan marahin Mimi!" ujar Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang ada diatasnya.

Kyuhyun tak mampu menjawab, matanya memandang bibir merah milik Sungmin yang melukiskan senyum disana terpaan nafas Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun memanas, Mata itu sangat indah berulang kalipun Kyuhyun memandangnya Kyuhyun seperti terus menerus tertarik kedalam tempat mata itu belum lagi leher putih mulus yang membuat Kyuhyun ingin membuat noda disana. Selama ini Kyuhyun selalu menahan segala egonya mengingat kondisi Sungmin selama ini Kyuhyun menahan diri agar tidak menyerang namja kelinci itu, dan terlebih tadi saat mereka mandi bersama ya Tuhan Kyuhyun masih namja sehat dan pasti ada gairah tersendiri didirinya melihat hyung yang ia cintai itu tidak berpakaian sama sekali dihadapannya. Dan untuk saaat ini sepertinya Kyuhyun ingin sekali saja mencicipi bibir itu.

"Kyu.." Panggil Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun kembali kealam sadarnya.

"Hyung... eh... aku.."

"Waeyo Kyu.. Kyu tidak mau berjanji?" tanya Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kembali membuat Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Kyu janji dengan 1 syarat!" kata Kyuhyun

"apa?" Tanya Sungmin

"Poppo!"

Cupp Sungmin mencium pipi kiri Kyuhyun

"Bukan dipipi tapi disini!" Kyuhyun menunjuk bibirnya sendiri.

"Eh, kenapa? Biasanya poppokan disini, disini atau disini!" Sungmin menunjuk pipi kiri kanan dan keningnya.

"Hem.. tidak mau? Ya sudah!" Kyuhyun hendak bangkit namun dengan cepat Sungmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun cepat

Manis! Itu kata pertama yang menggambarkan rasa bibir seorang Cho Sungmin dan Kyuhyun merasa sayang bila melewatkan ciuman pertama mereka hanya seperti itu dan dengan cepat Kyuhyun kembali menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir Sungmin kemudian melumatnya pelan, Sungmin yang tak mengerti hanya diam dan hanya memejamkan mata menikmati rasa nyaman yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun pada bibirnya. Setelah lebih dari 10 menit Kyuhyun memakan bibir Sungmin ia lantas menjuhkkan dirinya, Sungmin menatap bingung wajah dongsaengnya.

"Kyu tadi sedang apa? Kenapa memakan bibir Min? Apa rasanya?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap wajah polos Sungmin ingin rasanya ia menerkamnya sekarang juga namun Kyuhyun tak mau ia lepas kendali hingga menyakiti hyung kesayangannya itu. Kyuhyun hanya diam dan langsung memeluk TubuhSungmin.

"Tidurlah hyung..."

Hening hanya detik jam yang terdengar, Kyuhyun mengira Sungminnya sudah terlelap namun ternyata namja imut itu masih membuka matanya, dan menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah terpejam , ia meraba bibirnya kemudian memandang bibir Kyuhyun rupanya namja bernama Cho Sungmin itu masih penasaran dengan apa yang dirasakannya tadi dan ia ingin merasakannya lagi.

Cuppp~

Sungmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun lagi

"Kenapa rasanya berbeda?" Gumam Sungmin bingung.

"Hyung.. apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun membuka matanya.

"Min mau lagi Kyu... Min mau lagi bibir Min Kyu makan..."

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, "Hyung, jadi dari tadi kau belum tidur?" tanyanya

Sungmin menggeleng "abisnya Min mau lagi, tadi itu enak..."

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah, "Sudahlah hyung, tidurlah besok aku akan memberikannya lagi!"

"Janji?" tanya Sungmin

"Ne, janji!"

Sungmin segera menenggelamkan wajahnya kedada bidang Kyuhyun. Dan akhirnya Kyuhyuin hanya bisa mengehembuskan nafasnya menahan gejolak muda yang ada didirinya.

Malam terus bergulir membiarkan kakak beradik itu terlelap djemput oleh malaikat mimpi menuju mimpinya masing-masing dan tak menyadari apa yang akan terjadi pada diri mereka esok hari.

Diwaktu yang sama ditempat yang berbeda, seorang namja tegap berdiri memandang luar jendela dengan gelas berisi wine ditangannya ia menyesap arom a minuman itu sebelum mencicipinya dilidahnya. Ia menatap hamparan langit yang gelap tak berbintang malam ini.

"Bagaimana tuan?" Tanya namja tinggi yang kita ketahu bernama Zhoumi itu,

"Sebaiknya kau selalu berada didekatnya, buat ia percaya akan dirimu.." ucap namja tegap itu

"Bukankah lebih baik bila anda yang turun tangan langsung? Agar ia bisa lebih dekat dengan anda" ujar Zhoumi.

"Aku tak mau dulu mendekatiya aku tak mau sampai aku lepas kendali, kau taukan satu-satunya yang tak bisa kutahan adalah saat melihatnya dari dekat."

"Ya tuan.. saya tahu!"

"Cih... cho Siwon sudah waktunya permainan ini kumulaikan? Aku sudah membiarkanmu tenang selama 3 tahun ini kan? Maka sekaranglah waktunya mengambil hadiahku.." Namja itu meminum isi gelasnya.

"baiklah tuan saya keluar dulu!" ujar Zhoumi

"Tunggu dulu Zhoumi..." Namja tersebut menarik Zhoumi hingga namja tinggi itu berada direngkuhannya..

"Tu-Tuan..."

"Melihatmu bermain dengan Sungminku tadi aku merasa sedikit cemburu.." ujarnya kemudian menyerukkan wajahnya diceruk leher Zhoumi dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma Zhoumi

"TuTuan sa-saya.."

"Hem... you make me angry to much today Zhoumi, i punish you, raight?"

Zhoumi mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan yang sudah melingkar diperutnya saat sebuah benda kenyal nan hangat menyapu lehenya "Nghhh tuan..."

"Lets do your punishment Zhoumi-ahh"

Dan malam itu penuh dengan desahan serta jeritan tertahan dari mulut Zhoumi.

TBC

Yup yup mian baru publish ini udah ngedekem lama diLP tapi gimana ya... Minnie ga sempat publish heheheh ^^ Review please..


End file.
